


sehnsucht ist so grausam

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: As they wrap up the shoot for Du Hast, Till finds himself staring at the pistol that Schneider still has tucked into the back of his pants.(title translates to "longing is so cruel")





	sehnsucht ist so grausam

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote gunplay here just take it

He knew the gun wasn't loaded.

  
As they walked away from the explosion, it still was tucked haphazardly into the back of Schneider's pants. Till forced himself to gaze forward towards the camera, but as soon as the cameras stopped rolling, his eyes drifted back to it with morbid interest.

Till vividly imagined the harsh caress of cold steel against his skin. The barrel being pressed to his forehead as the safety would click off.

"Something wrong?" Schneider asked, sounding sincere. Till looked up, and the look he had in his eyes was anything but innocent. Fuck.

"Tired, that's all," Till said. "It was a long shoot."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we can head back to the hotel early?" Schneider suggested.

  
"Sounds good."

They drove back as twilight turned to darkness. The hotel the band was staying at was a small one in a village close to the warehouse they shot the video in.

  
Till fumbled with the key, finally unlocking the room he shared with Christoph. It was simple, containing a bathroom, two beds, and a cable television.  
Schneider closed the door behind them as Till was shrugging his coat off, finally relaxing, knowing the video would be complete.

  
He tensed up as he heard a metallic click behind him.

  
Christoph smirked as Till turned around to see him putting a clip into the pistol. It was a Win Mag, .45 caliber.

  
"It's not really loaded, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Said Christoph. "I saw you staring at this thing for nearly the whole shoot."

  
Till swallowed hard. Christoph turned the weapon over and around in his hands, examining it carefully. It looked so natural for him to be holding it, especially considering his military history.

  
"Are you getting off on this, Herr Lindemann?" The drummer asked, almost taunting, and if Till wasn't hard before, he sure was now. He stepped closer, leaving a mere foot between them. "Answer me."

  
"I- Yes." Till responded.

  
"So you're okay with where we're going with this?" Christoph asked, part of his normal personality returning for a moment.

  
"Yes. Please." Till said.

  
"Good." Then came the role Schneider played, along with cold metal pressed up under his chin. "On your knees, then."

  
Till dropped to his knees slightly too fast, and it stung. But it only added to his arousal.

  
"Someone's eager." Christoph chuckled lowly. He raised the gun towards his face, revelling in how Till's breath hitched as the barrel made contact with his cheek. He tucked a stray piece of hair back with it. The gesture would have almost been tender if he wasn't using a gun to do it.

  
"If only I could take a picture of this right now. Then you could see how much a gun to your head suits you."

  
Till shivered, looking up at Christoph's face. "L-Let me suck you off." He pleaded.

  
Schneider looked at him, slightly surprised, but approving nonetheless. He wordlessly unzipped his slacks and took out his cock. Till licked at him gently, slightly unsure of what to do, before taking the soft pink head into his mouth.

A pleased purr sounded in Christoph’s throat, his hips rocking forward firmly, but not hard enough to choke Till. Till hadn’t done anything like this in a very long time, but his willingness to please easily overpowered his nerves. He pushed himself further, focusing on not gagging.

“Very good, Till.” Schneider praised. “I believe you know what to do from here, liebling.” His words made Till’s hair stand on end.

Till began to bob his head, slowly at first, but gaining speed steadily. He was rewarded with small noises from Schneider above him, indicating that he was doing well. He could hear his own heartbeat, feel his veins thrumming with heat as groans turned to harsh grunts, as a large hand came to cup the back of his head. Till held his breath and let Schneider thrust into his mouth, until he shuddered and stilled, flooding his mouth. Till made sure to swallow every drop.

Schneider paused, catching his breath and resting the gun on the bedside table. Till pulled off and rested his head on Schneider’s thigh. Absentmindedly, he pet Till’s head before coaxing him onto the bed. Nearly immediately his attention shifted to Till’s still-hard cock.

“You were so good for me, Till, come here,” Schneider said breathlessly as he unzipped Till’s slacks, grabbing hold of his cock and stroking. By now, the vocalist was struggling to not thrust up in desperation. It only took about a dozen strokes before Till’s orgasm shot out onto Schneider’s hand.

“You okay?” Schneider asked. Till could only laugh.

“Never better.” Till looked down. “I hope they didn’t want these outfits back.”

Schneider followed his gaze. Till’s cum had splattered onto both of their pairs of slacks. This caused him to erupt into giggles as well.

“Coin flip for who has to go to the dry cleaning place?” Schneider offered. Till shook his head, still laughing.

“No way. We’ll just have to keep them.” Till glanced at the gun. Schneider smirked.

“Guess we’ll keep that, too.” Schneider said, shrugging. Till suddenly looked at him with mischief. “What?”

“When you brought up using protection, I didn’t think you’d take it literally!”

Schneider smacked him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> this sat in my wip folder for 1000 years but i finally found the motivation to complete it! it's so weird picking up on writing something you haven't touched in literal months skfhsjjsg


End file.
